WP&F, Your Number 1 Source for Songfics
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: This is WP&F, your number one source of songfics in the Tri-State Area. We're bringing you romance, fun, hurt, and everything in between, so hang on for the wild ride! Current track: "Silent Night".
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, DasSchnabeltier here! With some sad sad news. Okay, writer's block as nailed me like the sun's gleaming rays on a jet black care in the middle of the Sahara Desert Summer, and I need a break from it! So, I have found this most useful thing called iTunes DJ, who knew it existed, and complied a random playlist of songs. Over the next few weeks and months, most of my other stories will be on hold, and I will write Song-Fics to this random playlist until the block clears and this story is done. Sorry for everyone who was expecting a fast update, but I need to break writer's block fast!**

**AND THE FINAL RANDOM PLAYLIST IS:**

"**For The Longest Time"-Billy Joel**

"**The Devil Went Down to Georgia"-Zac Brown Band**

"**The Droid Invasion/Appearance of Darth Maul"-John Williams**

"**Nowhere to Go, Nowhere to Be"-Kenney Chesney**

"**The House That Built Me"-Miranda Lambert**

"**American Honky-Tonk Bar Association"-Garth Brooks**

"**He's a Pirate-Pete 'n' Red's Jolly Roger Remix"-Sneaky Pete & Redtop**

"**Little Moments"-Brad Paisley**

"**He Didn't Have To Be"-Brad Paisley**

"**Silent Night"-Johnny Cash**

"**Honky Tonk Stomp"-Brooks 'n' Dunn**

"**Bouncin' Around the World"-Love Händel**

"**I Hope That's Me"-Brad Paisley**

"**(Ghost) Riders In The Sky"-The Outlaws**

"**Sissy's Song"-Alan Jackson**

"**Chains on Me (Feat. Dan Ponvemire)"-The Smile Away Reformatory Academy**

"**Too Country"-Brad Paisley**

"**Water"-Brad Paisley**

"**If You Ever Saw Her"-Ricky Martin**

"**International Harvester"-Craig Morgan**

"**My Life"-Billy Joel.**

**These may be actually Song-Fics, or just Fanfiction stories inspired by the song, as some of them are instrumental. They will involve nearly every character as I see fit, and be from a myriad of situations. Thanks to all of you for putting up with me. DasSchnabeltier OUT PEACE!**


	2. For the Longest Time

**Chapter 1, "For The Longest Time"-Billy Joel. Obviously, this being a love song and the first song being used, this is a Phinabella chapter. **

* * *

**Yes, this idea HAS been done over a million times.**

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, lowering his trumped and looking around for the small monotreme. Everyone else began looking around for platypus, still filled with the thrill of the event. It was the Summer Solstice, and Phineas with the gang had flown around the world, awake for forty-hours, and had just landed home. There had been a huge celebration, which was now just dying down in the opening hours of the night. Moving crews came in and began to pack away the concert's stuff, Jeremy and Candace were heading back to his place, everything seemed set to Phineas.

Walking back into the house, Phineas heard someone call his name. A gentle and sweet voice that snapped his head around, going nearly red as his hair as his eyes rested upon Isabella.

"Oh, hey Isabella," he said, smiling warmly and taking a few steps back. An awkward pause filled the warm summer night; a few lightning bugs began to drift around the two.

"So… Just wanted, to thank you for today, it was amazing Phineas," Isabella said, shifting her weight backwards and forwards.

"You think so? I'm glad, thanks for believing in me at the end too," Phineas replied, brightening up. Isabella lifted a rose, and forced it quickly into his hands.

"Ferb dropped this, during the song, I though, since you're his brother, feel free to have it, he may want it back," Isabella said rushed, looking everywhere but at Phineas. Both visibly reddened, and then Isabella barely whispered a small farewell before practically floating out of the backyard, leaving Phineas alone.

"Wow…" he sighed out, looking at the rose by the light of the drowsy house behind him. He moved towards the tree, and then sat down beneath the large tree, letting memories of the day drift lazily in and out of his head. Phineas then practically leaped as a steady clapping met his years, and turned to see Ferb smiling mischievously at the other end of the tree, where neither Isabella nor Phineas could have ever hoped to see him.

"Wonderful performance, Phineas," he said, the deep accent flowing from his mouth as he sat beside his step-brother.

"What do you mean, Ferb? With Isabella? She's just a friend, returning a rose," he said, perhaps a little too confidently. Ferb's eyebrow snapped upwards, and he continued to smile.

"say what you like Phineas, but are you going to do anything?" he asked, prying his step-brother's head open a little more with every question.

"Huh?" Phineas responded. Ferb's eyes rolled, he did truly adore his step-brother, but he was sometimes so thick.

"Lay off it Phineas, we all know, EVERYONE knows how you feel about her. This rose was no platonic gesture, how clumsy would I have to be to drop it right in front of Isabella?" Ferb asked, smiling encouragingly at his step-brother. Phineas seemed stumped for the first time in his life, twitching the rose about his shaking hands.

"Something big, but nice and sweet," he decided upon saying, looking up into his stepbrother's eyes.

"Such as?" Ferb inquired; this was something Phineas was supposed to figure out for himself. Phineas' eyes glinted with their fabled charm, and he leaped to his feet.

"Ferb, you took Do-op classes right?" he asked, whipping out his cell phone.

**Sometime early in the morning, Isabella's house. **

**Bold=Ferb, **_Italics=Phineas, __**Together=Both, **_Underline=Isabella, _Underlined Italics=Phineas/Isabella,__**All=All three.**_

Isabella tossed and turned in her bed, it was impossible for her to get comfortable. Phineas had noticed her, granted not in the city of love, but he had hugged her, held her hand. She was ecstatic save for the lingering wonder of it entirely being a platonic gesture. She continued to grapple with herself throughout the entire night, mulling over every outcome, path, or explanation for Phineas' behavior.

Her deep indigo eyes scanned all around her bedroom, trying to find something to soften her mind at let her sleep. The room replied with rather shocking shades of pink and purple, not very mind-quieting. Suddenly, there arose from her backyard the beat of snapping fingers, in tune to a du-oppy kind of song, and Isabella leapt up from her bed to see what was going on.

_**Whoa-o-o-o… for the longest time…**_

_**Whoa-o-o-o… for the longest (time…)**_

_If you said goodbye to me tonight…_ **(Oo-oo-oo…)**

_There would still be music left to write…_

**(Ah-ah-ah…)**

_What else could I do…?_

_I'm so inspired by you!_

_**That hasn't happened for the longest time…**_

Phineas stood against the tree in her own back yard in a sleek black tuxedo suit and bowler hat, Ferb directly on the opposite side of the tree, snapping their fingers simultaneously to the same beat. Ferb was singing a constant du-op while Phineas continued with his midnight serenade to Isabella.

_Once I thought my innocence was gone…_ **(Oo-oo-oo)**

_Now I know that happiness goes on…_

**(Ah-ah-ah…)**

_That's where you found me…_

_When you put your arms around me._

_I haven't been there __**for the longest time!**_

Isabella was overjoyed with Phineas' serenade, nearly swooning as she realized its purpose. She quickly dashed back into her room from the windowsill, wrapped herself in a quick bathrobe and put slippers on her feet before running out towards the backyard. She burst out just as the sun was coming up and Phineas and Ferb were finishing the second chorus.

_**For the longest time…**_

I'm that voice you're hearing in the heart… Isabella burst in, running up to the fiery-haired boy in her year.

**(Oo-oo-oo…)**

And the greatest miracle of all…

Is how I need you…**(Ah-ah-ah…)**

And how you needed me too!

That hasn't happened for the longest time!

_Maybe this won't last very long…_

_But you feel so right…_

_And I could be wrong…_

_Maybe I've been hoping to hard…_

_But I've gone this far,_

_And it's more than I hope for…_

Who knows how much further we'll go on…**(Oo-oo-oo…)**

Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone… **(Ah-ah-ah…)**

I'll take my chances,

I forgot how nice romance is!

I haven't been there _**for the longest time…**_

_I had second thoughts at the start…_

_I said to myself,_

_Hold onto your heart,_

_Now I know the woman that you are…_

_You're wonderful so far!_

_And it's more than I hoped for…_

Phineas and Isabella finally embraced, holding each other tightly in the new morning's sun. They hugged each other tightly, and sweetly stole kisses on each other's cheek before whispering the final verse into their partner's ears

_I don't care what consequence it brings…_

_I have been a fool for lesser things…_

_I want you so bad…_

_I think you ought to know that,_

_I intend to hold you __**for the longest time…**_

Ferb smiled sweetly at the embracing couple he had assisted in united, and began to swagger confidently from the backyard, still du-oping the final chorus as the let the two be. He stopped on the gate outside Isabella's backyard, dropped to one knee, and picked up his rose before continuing.

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh…**

**For the longest time…**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh…**

**For the longest time…**

* * *

**There we have it, the first chapter of this Song-Fic extravaganza! Read and review, feel free to flame or worship me! The next song on our playlist is "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" the Zac Brown Band version. Thank you all!**


	3. The Devil Went Down to Georgia!

**Now commences chapter 2 of my little Song-Fic tale: "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"-Zac Brown Band version. I did omit a swear, there's an "*" next to the word, look up the song if you really want to know. I also changed the lyrics of the song just to make it work with this, so this is a "Song-Inspired" Fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

Ferb Fletcher, about 50/60ish years after the show, and his grandson, let's call him Mark. **The song will be redone as "Thaddeus Went Down to Danville!"**

"Grandpa Fletcher?" piped up the little boy, just peeping over the covers of his bed. Ferb turned slowly to face his grandson, eyes questioning the lad rather than his mouth. The boy remained silent for some time, the dark brown eyes staring back into the wise beady ones.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" he finally asked, the slightest touch of hope leaking into his voice. Ferb nodded without another word, and sat down on the boy's bed, smiling a tad.

Tussling his grandson's fluorescent green hair, something which had been passed down to Ferb's own son, Ferb asked in his consistently deep British accent, "What would you like to hear about?"

A few minutes of pondering, and then Mark said, "Something about your childhood, all your adventures!" Ferb made a pondering expression with his face in a very dramatic manner, smiling warmly as his grandson giggled at it.

"Alright, let's see what we got here then," Ferb said, reaching behind Mark's ear and pulling out an entire violin and bow. Both sat in extremely confused silence for a few moments, neither were quite sure how this had happened, or let alone possible. Ferb shrugged it off first, tuned the violin gently, and began to play a sweet but melancholy tone in a very slow tempo. Mark frowned.

Then, a manic gleam arose in Ferb's eyes, and he belated out a fast and ridiculously upbeat tune, playing the violin as fast as any of the great fiddle players, and while cackling exclaimed to his son, "Arthritis ain't got this old codger yet! I'm gonna be tellin' you a story about my good ole stepbrother Phineas Flynn, and the day a certain rival drifted into our town by the name of Thaddeus!"

Ferb's violin sped up even more, creating a fast-action tune the likes of which young Mark had yet to witness. Mark snapped his eyes shut to picture everything Ferb was telling as his grandfather began to sing.

_Thaddeus went down to Danville,_

_He was looking for something to build,_

_He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind,_

_He'd even been kicked out of their guild…_

_When he came across some boy,_

_Building a roller-coaster, doin' it swell,_

_Thaddeus jumped upon the girders,_

_And said, "Listed to what I gotta tell!"_

"_Guess you didn't know it, but I'm a builder too!_

_And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you…_

_Now you build pretty good coasters boy, but give ole Thaddeus his due,_

_I'll put tools of gold, against your girl_ **(A/N: Isabella)**_, that say's I'm better than you!"_

_Boy said, "My name's Phineas, and it may be a sin…_

_But I'll take your bet, you gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been…"_

_Phineas, sharpen up your saw,_

_Prepare to build something hard,_

'_Cause hell's broke loose in Danville,_

_And Thaddeus' had dealt the cards!_

_And if you win you'll some shiny tools made of gold,_

_But if you lose Thaddeus'll take your girl!_

_Thaddeus' opened up his toolbox,_

'_N' said, "I'll start this show!"_

_And fire flew from his fingertips as he took out his tool stow,_

_Then he pulled his saw across the wood, and it made an evil hiss…_

_Then a bunch of his friends showed up, and began to build something like this!_

Ferb held up a poster of a large poster of a clubhouse, a massive structure with banners, double-decks, and a licorice dispenser. Mark had a surprised look, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ferb held a finger up, and continued his tale.

_Thaddeus finished, and Phineas said "You're pretty good old son,_

_But sit down in that chair right there, let me show you how it's done!"_

_He built:_

_A giant rollercoaster, three miles tall!_

_An E.T. Milkshake Bar better than 'em all!_

_A huge haunted house, with a giant baby head!_

_Created romance, for a friend filled with dread!_

Ferb then showed his grandson an enormous idea book filled with everything he and Phineas had ever done together, which blew Mark away. Ferb smiled a very self-confident expression as the song progressed further.

_Thaddeus bowed his head, cause he knew that he'd been beat,_

_And he lay those golden tools down on the ground at Phineas' feet,_

_Phineas said, "Thaddeus, just come on back, if you ever want to try again._

_I done told you once, you son of a gun* I'm the best there's ever been!_

_Oh we built:_

_A giant rollercoaster, three miles tall!_

_An E.T. Milkshake Bar better than 'em all!_

_A huge haunted house, with a giant baby head!_

_Created romance, for a friend filled with dread!_

Ferb's violin practically screamed the end chorus line, before it went as silent as its master normally was. Mark applauded, and Ferb took a bow.

"Now then," he said, putting the violin back behind the space behind his grandson's ear without a second though, "Off to bed with you, so you can have your own adventures in the morning!"

"Okay grandpa, thanks for the amazing story!" mark said enthusiastically. Ferb wandered over to the light, and nodded his song goodnight before chuckling to himself.

"I still got it," he said in a hushed tone before flicking off the lights. "Ow! My fingers, darned arthritis!"

* * *

**So ends our second TALE OF INTEREST! The next on our list is a Star Wars soundtrack song "The Droid Invasion/The Appearance of Darth Maul"-John Williams. Stay tuned, read, and review!**


	4. The Droid Invasion

**Okay, so first instrumental song of the Song-Fic extravaganza, "The Droid Invasion/The Appearance of Darth Maul" by John Williams for **_**Star Wars Episode I-The Phantom Menace.**_

* * *

**Irving's House:**

"Get off my Albert!" Irving shouted as he leaped from beneath his brother's pin-down. Sibling rivalry had advance far beyond anything in the norm, everyday in the Stevens' household **A/N: My last name for Irving, Stevens.) **

"Oh no you don't little brother!" Albert snapped back, grabbing hold of Irving and tossing him against the wall. Irving stumbled around before he turned to face his brother, anger blazing behind his spectacles.

"This is the final straw Al-bert! I enact Nerd War," Irving shouted at the top of his lungs, and Albert gasped.

"No, not against me, I'm your own brother," he said recoiling, but Irving remained firm in his stance. Albert realized what he said was true and stood back up, his heart hardening against his brother, "very well, name your game."

"We will amass two separate armies, and meet at the Fields of Eternal Conflict,"

Albert cut him off, "You mean the Rec-Center?"

"Yes, the Fields of Eternal Conflict, and there we shall go head-to-head in Nerd War, Space Adventure themed, paintball" Irving decreed, "We have until sunrise tomorrow."

"Very well, until then, I bid a due to you, Ir-ving!" Albert yelled, and he thrust a smoke pellet down on the ground, filling the room with tear-inducing smoke. Hacking, Irving swatted his hand around. Suddenly, it slammed into solid flesh, and a sickening thud was heard. The smoke cleared to reveal Albert lying on the ground with a bloody nose, and quite unconscious.

"I bid you a due, Al-bert," Irving said smirking, and bolted over to his acquaintances' household, Phineas and Ferb.

"So Ferb, what are we going to do today?" Phineas said as he relaxed against the tree in their backyard, staring up into space with no apparent drive more much today. Ferb shrugged in response, which caused Phineas to sigh. With a sudden _Slam!_ Irving burst into the backyard, panting viciously, and reaching for his inhaler.

"Phineas… Ferb… nerd war… need… stuff… built…" Irving stammered out between gasps and wheezes. Ferb's eyebrow lifted as he watched the floundering nerd.

"Irving, what's going on?" Phineas asked, rushing over to help lean Irving against the fence.

"Albert and I were fighting, and I declared Nerd War upon him we're meeting for paintball at dawn! I don't know how to amass an army in time!" Irving was panicking. Ferb appeared at Phineas' shoulder, took Irving aside, and slapped him in the face hard.

"Ferrrb!" Phineas exclaimed, surprised.

"He irritates me" was all Ferb said, handing Irving back to Phineas before opening up a book which he began to read while listening to Irving's dilemma.

**(A/N: The song would start about now, give or take about 10 seconds.)**

"Well Irving, I think we have a solution to your problem, one easier than it may seem. We do have an assembly line plan which we can modify to build paintball guns, but how to get soldiers for you?" Phineas pondered. Ferb nudged him on the shoulder, and lifted up a camera, and Phineas snapped his fingers, "That's it. Irving, stay around, and you'll have an army by dawn."

* * *

**Dawn, Rec-Center/Fields of Eternal Conflict.**

Albert stood at the gates of the Rec-Center parking lot, a massive army from his high school amassed to meet his little brother, around two hundred students. Banners bearing the downward glaring face of him waved in the morning sun, and a gentle fog was arising from nowhere in particular. Paintball guns lay in everyone's hands, and someone had even brought a horse for Albert to ride on like a general. Suddenly, there arose the sounds of tracked and wheeled vehicles approaching.

"General Stevens, the enemy is approaching!" said one of Albert's friends. Albert nodded in approval, eyes narrowing. Suddenly there burst out form the gloom large troop carriers about two-stories high and with Irving's face emblazoned on the front.

"No… that's impossible!" Albert shouted, backing his steed to flatten himself against the chain-link fence. The front doors opened wide, and soon the entire area was filled with the sound of marching feet. Out of the gloom came Phinadroids and Ferbots, each one with a paintball gun for a right arm, totaling over several thousand in all.

"Albert!" Irving screamed over one of the carrier's loudspeakers, scattering birds in the trees and starting several dogs barking, "This is your final chance to surrender, or else face the reality of war!"

"Never, little brother, we shall fight to the last man!" Albert responded, sliding his paintball visor down over his face and gritting his teeth. The assembled high school students cheered in response, and leaped into pre-dug trenches with intense battle cries.

"The enemy has chose total annihilation, Phineas," Irving said. Phineas saluted comically, and flipped the command switch from "Idle" to "War."

**(A/N: Okay, I'm putting two songs in here, because this was needing some lyrics.)**

An 80's techno beat began as the Phinadroids and Ferbots turned to face their opponents, raising their paintball guns menacingly. As they began to march forward, a battle cry boomed out against Albert and his army.

_We're Phinadroids and Ferbots, now we're going to war,_

_To fight 'Gainst Irving's brother, we believe he's a bore,_

_We've got light bulbs for eyes,_

_And aluminum noses,_

_We're firing paintballs at our foes,_

_Now they're under our noses!_

**(Switch back to original song as background music)**

The massive columns of advancing machines met with the first line of defense, freshman year students who had been bullied into cooperating with the defense. One of them leaped forward and fired randomly into the hordes of Phinadroids and Ferbots, knocking about five out before every machine turned on him, eyes blazing. In quick succession, the bots fired, the paintballs slammed long and hard into the freshman, and he plummeted, screaming, to the ground. The freshman scattered, a few being knocked down in the retreat, leaving the sophomores to face round two.

_My arm is my gunner; my right shin is a shield,_

_We're winning this war, the bosses of battlefield_

_We've got improved imagination, _

_Tremble before the weapons we wield!_

**(Original song)**

The sophomores fared decently better, forming a cohesive line of defense. Snipers rushed to several parked cars, shooting out several dozen Phinadroids and Ferbots. The mass numbers of machines was soon overwhelming, several times they simply walked over the cars, flattening them into pancakes and scattering the snipers. A paintball machine-gun blasted a swath through the lead element of Phinadroids, but was soon silenced by a paint-grenade launcher equipped Ferbot. Against the weaker foe, the machines advanced rapidly, and the sophomores capitulated.

_We're Phinadroids and Ferbots, and we're here to say,_

_Victory is ours, yes, today's out day,_

_We hope you learn our lesson,_

_You cannot keep Irving at bay…_

**(Original Song)**

Next stood the juniors, a smaller bunch, but filled with athletes. One group had lugged forward paintball cannons, firing basketball sized projectiles. Shot after shot rang out against the massive machine army, flattening hordes of the machines and jamming others with fast-drying paint. Back at the transport carriers, Irving noticed this, and ordered for ICBPM's (Inter-Continental Ballistic Paint Missiles) to be launched against the cannons. The sinister plumes of techno-colored smoke hurtled toward the paint cannons, finally silencing the massive guns and allowing the Phinadroids and Ferbots to slice through the ranks of high school juniors, leaving one last force in their way: Albert and his elite guard of High School Seniors. Here the machines stopped with a brisk, techno, _"Word!"_

"You have one final chance, Albert, surrender now or prepare to fight even harder than before," Irving shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Never, we shall endeavor to succeed," Albert shouted, turning to face his embattled soldiers, only to find them fleeing the scene or with their hands raised. "…I shall!"

"So it is written, so it shall be done!" Irving shouted, and Albert was quickly surrounded by the contingents of Phinadroids and Ferbots. Bowing his head low, Albert withdrew the final secret weapon, his nun chucks. As the paintballs began to fly, Albert ducked beneath the robot's firing level, and lunged forward.

Sparks, metal shards, tin cans, and light bulbs were smashed into the sky as Albert ran towards Irving's HQ, his eyes aflame with revenge. Phinadroid and Ferbot alike could not stop his ninja skills, turning to face him way to slowly and shooting each other. Soon, Albert stood among the wreckage of machines, looking around satisfied with his results. Then he sprinted into the headquarters within a transport carrier, and within moments stood before Irving, Phineas, and Ferb.

"Game over little brother," he snickered, and Albert grabbed hard on the end of Irving's underwear, then yanked them sky high. Phineas and Ferb winced painfully as Irving screamed and flailed amongst the wedge assault.

"Ferb, this battle began with the shot heard around the world," Phineas said, hands covering his eyes.

"And ended with the scream heard throughout the universe," Ferb ended, eyes snapped shut against the pain of Irving.

* * *

**So, you got two songs for the chapter of one. As much as this sort of impressed me, sorry, but I could not bring myself to write Irving winning, I despise him so… Anyway, next chapter is "Nowhere to Go, Nowhere to Be" by Kenney Chesney, so stay tuned, read, and review!**


	5. Nowhere to Go, Nowhere to Be

**Presenting yet another chapter, "Nowhere to Go, Nowhere to Be" by country-artist superstar, Kenney Chesney.**

* * *

Ferb wandered the empty beach alone, walking at an even pace without any sort of a general direction. The wind gently tossed at his bright green hair, the waves licking up his shins as the tide was coming in. Gulls with their mockingly positive sounding calls skittered and dived overhead, occasionally fluttering as the lone adolescent neared them.

Eyes outlined with the red rash of crying, Ferb was determined to remain invisible to his friends for the time being, taking another look backwards at the smoke from Phineas' latest party. Everyone from the neighborhood was attending, that originally included himself. Sighing, something so frequent in his life it became more of a scoff against itself, Ferb moved up the beach and sat down on the sands, running them through his delicately pale fingers as he watched the sun set. In his left hand he clutched a worn guitar, disheveled from overuse, but the emblem of Ferb's sanity throughout the ages. He strummed a few basic chords, looked around carefully, and began plucking a too-familiar tune, soon adding his deep voice to the melancholy melody.

_Like an empty bottle, washed up by the waves…_

_Like an old scooter, slipping slowly to its grave,_

_Like the ghosts of old sailors lost in somewhere in time…_

_Like a lone palm, watch the world unwind_

_I got…_

_Nowhere to go, and nowhere to be…_

_Trinidad Charlie on a stool next to me…_

_Reading his book about the have, and have not's…_

_And in between chapters, we take another shot…_

_And one by one we slide… from reality…_

_With nowhere to go… and nowhere to be…_

Ferb sensed a presence near him, and scanned around, but seeing nothing, continued. As he continued singing to himself, he caught a whiff of a flowery sort of sent, and looking up, found Emily Kinney had approached him from behind the sea buffs. Her blonde hair was being tossed pell-mell by the growing breeze, Ferb couldn't help but gently stare though tear-stained eyes.

_There's jerked chicken, grillin' on the grill…_

_Sure feels good for some time to be still…_

_Even if it's only for a little while…_

_Sight of the sails in the wind makes me smile…_

_When I got,_

_Nowhere to go, nowhere to be,_

_Trinidad Charlie on a stool next to me,_

_Reading his book about the have, and have not's,_

_And in between chapters, we take another shot,_

_And one by one we slide… from reality…_

_Nowhere to go-ho… nowhere to be…_

Emily grew closer to Ferb until she stood next to the broken adolescent, and with a small gesture, sat down next to him, stretching her legs out and burying her feet into the sands, still warm from the sunny day. She lay down and folded her hands on her stomach, letting her eyelids drift shut as Ferb sang his song, intermingled with the occasional sob.

_Days turn… into… night…_

_When you're…suck in still life…_

_And you got,_

_Nowhere to go, nowhere to be,_

_Trinidad Charlie on a stool next to me,_

_Reading his books about the have, and have not's,_

_And in between chapters we take another shot,_

_And one by one we slide… from reality…_

_With nowhere to go-ho… and nowhere to be…_

Ferb laid his guitar aside, and lay down next to Emily, looking over at her cautiously. She looked to peaceful, she might as well be sleeping, and Ferb felt it a mortal sin to disturb her. Slowly however, her hands unfolded and reached toward him, Emily's eyes never opening, nor her expression changing.

"What happened, Ferb?" she asked, voice strained from her own sadness. Her eyes flitted opened, and in their own time turned to face Ferb Fletcher. Ferb only blinked, before leaning forward with his other hand to stroke Emily's blonde hair from its place obscuring her face. He continued to lean in until his dry, chapped lips nudged open and kissed Emily's soft and sweet ones, quickly retracting as if it was indeed a stolen kiss.

"We fought," he responded, and there was nothing more need said.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I am like, über proud of this chapter, it's just brilliant. (Yes, the Americanized 'uber' is actually the German word 'über' meaning 'above' or 'higher than.') I highly, highly, highly recommend you all look up the song to get the wonderfully full effect this is meant to have. I feel this is a compliment to my first song-fic, "Vienna" which if you enjoyed this you must also read. Well, the next track on our playlist is "The House That Built Me," by Miranda Lambert. Stay tuned, read, and review please!


	6. The House That Built Me

**Now we will listen/read the track "The House That Built Me" by Miranda Lambert, another country song. Country music constitutes about 75% of the music I listen too, so there is a lot of it. The rest is Billy Joel, Phineas and Ferb/Disney in General (Mostly Villain songs), Latin-Pop, Soundtrack, German Classical, and random tidbits of a bunch of other stuff.**

* * *

A yellow taxi turned the corner of Maple Drive, and continued its steady pace along the street. It slowly came to a stop, the squeaking of the breaks reverberating around the sleepy suburbs of Danville. A young woman of around twenty or so years of age stepped forth, her dark indigo eyes scanning the house in front of her mysteriously. She handed the driver of the yellow cab however much the trip from the airport has cost, and as it pulled away, the woman turned back towards the Havana styled house, dilapidated with age but forever recognizable.

The sharp clicks of her high-heeled shoes reverberated around the neighborhood as she walked toward the front door and knocked tentatively. The silence that followed was perhaps the loudest noise she had ever heard, shattered as the handle creaked open to reveal a small child looking up at her with that most innocent of curiosities.

"Hey there," the woman said, kneeling down and smiling warmly, "Would you mind fetching your mommy for me?" The child nodded slowly, and turned to retrieve the mentioned parent. A woman numerous years older than the one at the door appeared.

"May I help you?" she asked warmly, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I believe we spoke on the phone a few days ago," Isabella replied, looking hopeful.

"Oh, yes of course, Isabella pleasure to meet you, I am Mrs. Smith. If you would like to come in and look around, I'm sure that would be fine, why is it that you are here again?"

**(A/N: Okay so, kind of imagine this like a music video, the song overlapping what's actually going on in the story as a voiceover kind of thing. Sort of also imagine like Isabella is talking to Mrs. Smith as the lyrics, Isabella is singing the song.)**

_I know they say, you can't go home again,_

_I just had to come back one last time…_

_M'am I know, you don't know me from Adam,_

_But these handprints on the front steps are mine…_

"I grew up here, this place was my life. It seems so long ago I just needed a little refresher from childhood now that my life is getting crazier each day. I do hope I am not a bother," Isabella said, entering the house and looking around.

"Oh of course, you know, I did the same thing around your age, going back to my house, just leave your shoes at the door if you wouldn't mind, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," Mrs. Smith said, grabbing her little son's hand and leading him off into the kitchen. Isabella kicked off her shoes before starting to climb the stairs, her eyes scanning the unfamiliarity of a once so familiar home, finally resting on her old bedroom door.

_Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom,_

_Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar,_

_And I bet you didn't know, under that live oak,_

_My favorite dog is buried in the yard…_

Isabella sighed slowly as she entered the room. A crib sat across from the door, silhouetted against baby-blue cloud filled wallpaper. A stark contrast from the shocking pink it was in her day, the room still emanated the longings of home. The new carpet cushioned her feet as she wandered her old bedroom, holding back her emotions upon looking into the backyard at the tall old tree where she knew Pinky must still lay. The other window showed her a more painful memory and she halted, transfixed.

_I thought if I could touch this place, or feel it…_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing,_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave,_

_Won't take nothing but a memory,_

_From the house that,_

_Built me…_

Phineas and Ferb's house stood across the way, itself aged but familiar. A flood of memories struck the young woman; the faint shimmer of a tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the floor as she continued to stare at the house. Her entire childhood and teenager years had been culminated across those two places. It was a very long time ago for Isabella, and she took a few steps back, wiping her eyes before continuing her examination of the top floor.

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years…_

_From Better Homes and Garden magazine,_

_Plans were drawn, and concrete poured,_

_And nail by nail, board by board,_

_Daddy gave life to Mama's dream._

_I thought if I could touch this place, or feel it…_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing,_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave,_

_Won't take nothing but a memory,_

_From the house that,_

_Built me…_

Wandering back downstairs, Isabella entered the kitchen, eyes obviously red from tears and her body nearly lifeless. Mrs. Smith looked up concerned, and asked if anything was the matter.

Isabella replied using a song lyric she had heard, her voice cracking slightly but her deep gaze even and firm, "_You leave home, you move on, and you do the best you can… I got lost in this old world and forgot… who I am._" Mrs. Smith gave her a sympathetic smile, and patted her gently on the back, before looking up sharply from another knock at the door. Isabella sat down at the table, head tilted down, arms and legs crossed in a depressed manner. She faintly heard Mrs. Smith call her from the door, and looked up.

"There's someone here to see, you, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro. Two nice young men who say they know you," she called, and Isabella's eyebrow rose slightly. Nevertheless, she uncrossed her arms and legs, re-wiped her eyes, and wandered to the door. Sure enough, there were two young men standing at the door, one of whom rushed in and in a flurry of dashing red hair lifted Isabella in a body-crushing hug. A cool hand rested itself across Isabella's shoulders, followed by a lighter squeeze from a more level headed person.

"We've been looking everywhere for you Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed as he let her back down on her feet. Ferb nodded as well.

"I thought we agreed if we ever did come back," Ferb said, his deep accent possibly even deeper now and much richer since moving back to England, "We'd do it together."

_I thought if I could touch this place, or feel it…_

_This brokenness inside me might start healing,_

_Out here it's like I'm someone else,_

_I thought that maybe I could find myself._

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave,_

_Won't take nothing but a memory,_

_From the house that,_

_Built me…_

**

* * *

**

There we have it, another chapter done. Please read/review and stay tuned for our next installment of the Song-Fic extravaganza, "American Honky-Tonk Bar Association," by Country Mega-Uber-Super-Ultimate-Star Garth Brooks, second only to Legend Johnny Cash. Thank you all for reading!


	7. American HonkyTonk Bar

**Oooh, big test now, a song without a story or lyrics which can be worked into a story. This will truly test my writer's block… Ladies and Gentlemen- "American Honky-Tonk Bar Association" by the legendary Garth Brooks! This… is a tad bit of a cop-out chapter. **

* * *

**From now on in this (these) story(s), a "*" indicated a changed lyric.**

Perry the Platypus crashed down upon the window leading into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with a concentrated stare. He quickly raced across the room and hid behind a conveniently placed battery cart, chocolate brown eyes scanning the room for any sign of the mad doctor. Suddenly, two metal claps snapped around his wrists, linking him to the battery cart, the top of which burst open to suddenly reveal Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what a completely expected surprise. See, now I've combined the positive and the post-contradiction negative into a single sentence as an easy time-saver. Of course, my explanation of this is now completely wasting the time that was meant to be saved by combining the sentence, but what can you do. Ha, that's right, you can do nothing because you are handcuffed to my cardboard hidey-battery-cart-y, and you are a platypus, I thought they didn't do anything…" The doctor continued to ramble on before realizing he had gone off on an entirely random tangent, and he paused.

"*Insert Perry Chatter Here*" Perry snapped at him, encouraging Doofenshmirtz to continue with his monologue.

"What? Oh, of course, sorry, Perry the Platypus. Behold!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, ripping a massive curtain behind which his latest Inator must be. Unfortunately, only half the curtain ripped, causing it to fall on the crazy scientist. "Great, well that just absolutely obliterated the mood, maybe my parents are right, I am a _schnitzel._" Doofenshmirtz struggled for a tad bit longer before freeing himself, going behind the curtain, and dragging a large cowboy hat forward.

"Anyway, BEHOLD, my Yodel-Inator Mark. II. You see Perry the Platypus; remember back when that embarrassing video singly circumnavigated the world's internet, making me the laughing stock of even _my_ own kitchen? Also, remember that time I tried to take-over the Tri-State Area using the simple melodies and tune of County-Western music, which I have recently learned already existed back in the 1970's before simple becoming, 'Country Music.' It seems a bit crazy to me, personally, what happened to Western music then? You see Perry the Platypus, one problem solved, and another rears its head. So, besides that tangent, I decided to rid myself of the curse of the internet by creating the most popular viral video in the history of the TRI-STATE AREA! " Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, turning on a small web-camera and putting on the Yodel-Inator.

"Okay guys, are you ready?" He asked into the camera, taking up a microphone.

_If you pay check depends on,_

_The weather and the clock,_

_If you conversation calls for a little more than a coffee pot,_

_If you need to pour your heart out,_

_And try to rectify some situation,_

_*Contact Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_It represents the hardhat, gun-rack, achin' back, overtaxed, flag-wavin, fun-lovin' crowd!_

_Their heart is in the music,_

_And they love to play it aloud,_

_*They'll be forms and applications,_

_*They'll be red-tape administrations,_

_*It's Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

The camera shut off via-automatic timer, and Doofenshmirtz turned to Perry, "See, see there, I change the lyrics to make people still obey me, it's a brilliant plan!" Perry rolled his eyes, and began to search for a way out. "Oh what do you know?"

_*We're one big evil family,_

_Throughout the cities and the towns,_

_*I will reach for your handouts,_

_*Won't reach for those who are down,_

_*And every local chapter has never open anytime,_

_Consultation…_

_For your frustrations…_

_*It's Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

As Doofenshmirtz returned to the chorus, Perry tried to break through. When he struggled, the battery-cart began to rip, which perplexed him. Perry then remembered, Doofenshmirtz had let slip the batter-cart was cardboard. With very little effort, Perry broke his way out of the batter-cart, and still handcuffed, lunged at Doofenshmirtz. Using even-more improbably Judo-Maneuvers, Perry attacked the crazy doctor in the middle of the last chorus, chasing him around and smashing the lab and Yodel-Inator. Doofenshmirtz's voice changed back to normal, he was defeated.

Quickly, Perry accessed his computer via "Doofalicious" and posted the video onto YouTube under "Man Pwned by Handcuffed Monotreme," editing his image out with a regular Platypus.

* * *

Later that night, Doofenshmirtz woke up from sleeping, feeling very thirsty. He walked over to his kitchen, and flicked on the lights to be greeted by a crowd roaring with laughter.

_Curse you Perry the Platypus!_

* * *

**That actually turned out better than I predicted, hooray for midnight bursts of inspiration. Thanks all for reading; the next chapter will be the song, "He's A Pirate-Pete 'n Red's Jolly Roger Remix," by Sneaky-Pete and Redtop. It's a techno song, I may be thinking of a dancing scene. Who knows? My friend, Joe, Joe Nohs (pronounced 'knows'.) Okay thanks all, read, review, and stay tuned into WP&F, your number one station for Phineas and Ferb Songfic. Ooh, I am SO changing the title to that. **


	8. He's a Pirate

**This is DJ-DS here on WP&F, your number one source for Songfics in the Tri-State Area, here with our next track "He's a Pirate, Pete 'n Red's Jolly Roger Remix" by Sneaky Pete and Redtop. **

* * *

Now, you guys will have to look up this song if you really feel like knowing because it is entirely instrumental techno-type stuff, except for a few words mixed in which I will change for how I am using the song!

The flashing lights, the rush of the beat of the music, that warm tingling intermingled with a sense of intimidation and mixed just so with the gentle rush of adrenalin. Twenty-two old Jeremy Johnson, linked at the elbow to his date Candace Flynn, entered the nightclub not knowing what the night would hold. Candace ooh-ed at the brightly colored lights and began to drag him onto the dance floor with an expectant gaze. His left hand bolting to adjust the shimmering black dress-vest he wore, Jeremy was determined to make the most of the night.

He started by imitating his date, gently swaying to and fro with the quickening beat, the gentle techno rhythm guiding his motions from behind like a gentle caring hand. Then, the song intensified, the crowd whipping around to face the DJ, fists pumping into the air or otherwise free-styling their impressive backstreet-styled moves. Then the tuned rushed downward, becoming an oppressive air of deep, hushing tones. Everyone changed again, slowing down with seductive styled moves.

Jeremy felt someone drift from behind and snatch his body, pulling it close to a familiar warmth and whisper, "You have a debt to pay, you owe your lover a dance. That was the agreement. Time's up…" Candace Flynn whipped Jeremy around to face her wily eyes and secretive smile, placing her hands in his she leaned in close enough he could feel her lips gently brushing his ear in a most excitable way, "You're a marked man Jeremy Johnson."

The tune kicked back up, and Candace retreated, her confident hands entwined with the intrigued and unsure ones of Jeremy. They danced with pure emotion, the people of the floor parting to watch their embattled display of self expression. Jeremy was barely conscious of his motions, the full way of the beats of the music ensnaring his limbs in their movement in accordance to the way Candace danced with him. They drew close as lovers, smiling warmly into each other's gaze, and retracting just as swift, their hands never breaking the link of the dance they shared on the rainbow colored floor.

In all the motions, Candace once again caught herself behind Jeremy and whispered, "Time's up…" before slinking away into the crowd to hide her wily smile and seductive grin. Jeremy was at a loss, the mass of confusing, dancing bodies surrounding him as his date slipped away. The musical tone depressed again, becoming naught but the occasional beat, matching those of his pining and hurt heart as he fought through the crowd in pure affection-based desperation. There, he caught her, the flash of red hair, the familiar attire, the entrancing grin and loving stare. Jeremy snatched up his date from her hiding position as the music rose to its full potential again, determined to win her by dance.

He commanded this time, leader her around as his prize, his love, the person he was determined to spend his life with and would begin tonight. He danced with purpose, with pure emotion from the soul, but with an elegant direction that stunned Candace. Jeremy maneuvered beat by techno beat towards a small table, whereupon he sat down on the leather upholstered booth, wiping the sweat from his bow as the song continued to play in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the nightclub. Again, by sheer chance, the music slowed to a rhythmic beat, and as it died off Jeremy leaned in close and produced from his pocket a gleaming ring with a shimmering diamond embedded in the gold.

"As for your time as my girlfriend," he said, leaning in close to the Candace now wracked with blissful emotions and the happiness of love-induced tears, "Time's up…"

**

* * *

**

Wow, simultaneously trippy and fluffy… just like the 1960's! I tried to write the actions in accordance to the song and had no way of telling what would happen, and no idea of how to describe dancing. Accursed self-expression through movement, how you plague the writer's pen! Our next track here will be, "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. So read, review, and stay tuned to WP&F, your number once source for Songfics in the Tri-State Area.


	9. Little Moments

**Hello everyone, this is DJ-DS here on WP&F, your number one source for Songfics in the Tri-State Area, bringing you "Little Moments," by Brad Paisley. It's another sweet little love song, and I was gonna do ANOTHER Phinabella fanfic, when it occurred to me, there's a common cannon pairing no one has yet done a lot with, so here's my go! **

* * *

Fifteen year old Phineas Flynn ran into the house with tears streaming down his face. Lawrence and Linda snapped their heads upwards as the teenage boy bolted up the stairs and slammed the door, sobbing profusely.

"Well, I suppose I'd better have a word with the lad," Lawrence said with a parental sigh, and getting up, he began to go up the stairs into Phineas and Ferb's room. Halfway up the stairs, he ran into Ferb, who just stood and stared at him for a moment before moving on.

"That bad, huh?" Lawrence said, looking back. His son didn't talk much, but Lawrence knew Ferb well enough to be aware of every tiny gesture's meaning. The silent stare was a horribly bad omen. Ironic, Lawrence then thought as he entered the room, for silent staring was most of what Ferb did do.

"Hey there sport," Lawrence said upon creaking the door open far enough to look upon the distraught teenager, "Mind telling your old pop what happened there, what's got your heart in a twist there son?" The corniness of the British sayings in mere colloquialisms temporarily dismayed Phineas from any sort of a logical response due to his emotionally compromising state of immense unhappiness, but after letting a few more heartfelt sobs escape him, Phineas was able to muster some sort of comprehensible language.

"Isabella… and I were… we went to the… movies… and… I don't know… I got irritated with the way she was… messing around… just some jokes… but then I spilled the popcorn… and she got upset… we started yelling and… and and and… those guys with the light-stick things came and threw us out. We fought the whole way home and it was just… so…so… stupid…." Phineas disposed himself to crying again after recounting the tale, "I didn't… mean anything b-b-by it…!" For a few moments, Lawrence simply sat and patted his stepson on the back with a half-hearted smile, pondering an appropriate response.

"It's okay there sport, why come to think of it, some of mine and your mum's fondest memories were stupid fights like this," Lawrence said, laying back on Phineas' bed, pulling Phineas back against him with a parental hug, looking for a starting point. "Lovers, do stupid things all the time Phineas, the trick isn't to get this worked up about them, but make light. Little moments Phineas, it's about the little moments."

"How… do you mean?" Phineas sniffled out, and Lawrence thought for a few moments. When he next spoke, he was singing a soft song…

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard…_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word…_

_And I can't even know, what she backed my truck into,_

_But she covered her mouth, and her face got red, and she just looked so darn cute…_

_That I couldn't…_

_Even act like…_

_I was mad…._

_Yeah, I live for… _

_Little moments…_

_Like that…_

Smiling a bit at the fond memories of his marriage, Lawrence continued to tell his stepson about the little moments he and Linda had shared, "Here's something you'll remember Phineas:"

_That's like just last year on my birthday,_

_She lost all track of time, and burnt the cake,_

Phineas and Lawrence dissolved into chuckles at this memory.

_And every smoke detector, in the house was going off,_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms,_

_And I tried not…_

_To let her see…_

_Me laugh…_

_Yeah, I live for… _

_Little Moments…_

_Like that…_

Sitting up, and pulling the recovering teenager with him, Lawrence began to reveal the lesson in his stories.

_I know she's not perfect,_

_But she tries so hard for me,_

_And I thank God that she isn't,_

'_Cause how boring would that be?_

_It's the little imperfections; it's the sudden change in plans,_

_When she misreads the directions,_

_And we're lost but holding hands,_

_Yeah, I live for, _

_Little moments,_

_Like that!_

Phineas decided to give the stories a whirl, and thought back to something which at the time seemed so irritating, but now was a very fond and touching memory.

_Like when she's lying on my shoulder,_

_On the sofa in the dark,_

_And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm,_

Chortling in reply, Lawrence continued this all-too familiar train of thought,

_And I want so bad to move it,_

'_Cause it's tingling, and it's numb,_

_But she looks so much like an angel,_

_That I don't wanna wake her up,_

_Yeah, I live for,_

_Little moments!_

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it…_

_Yeah I live for,_

_Little moments…_

_Li-hi-hi-hike… that…_

Lawrence smiled warmly down at his stepson, and then checked his watch. "Well, sport, I say the night's still young, what say you take a stroll 'cross the way and check to see if you can Isabella can't straighten this whole ordeal out."

"Oh yeah! Thanks a million dad," Phineas said as he and Lawrence proceeded downstairs.

"My, looks like someone's feeling better," Linda commented from her sitting position on the couch. Phineas nodded enthusiastically, reaching for a coat.

"I'm going to be at Isabella's for a little bit, see you all soon!" Phineas shouted as the door closed behind him. Lawrence took a seat next to Linda with a warm smile as she turned to face him.

"I never did crash your truck you know," Linda said smiling. Lawrence reached over and drew his wife into a huge with a chuckle.

"Give it time dear."

**

* * *

**

The last two lines were taken from the music video for "Little Moments." It occurred to me Phineas/Lawrence's father/son relationship and Linda/Lawrence's marriage never gets explored much on FF or often on the show, so I thought I'd give it a whirl here. Our next track will be, "He didn't have to be" once again by Brad Paisley (I adore this singer, okay.) Once again, this is DJ-DS here on WP&F, your number one source for Songfics in the Tri-State Area and sponsored by Tri-State Area brand Pork Rinds. You know they're good when you're squealing to get more! So read, review, and stay tuned to WP&F!


	10. Bonus!  Vienna

**Okay so, please no one shoot me or anything but since the story that this song went to is somwhere lost in the ages of time, I thought it'd be a good companion to this story... and I have worse writer's block than ever but feel REALLY guilty about not updating. So, an extra track here on WP&F, your number one source of songfics in the Tri-State Are, we are presenting "Vienna" by Billy Joel!

* * *

**

**Consider this a quazi-companion to "Nowhere To Go, Nowhere To Be."**

Isabella ran through the city streets, her dark blue eyes scanning for a flash of orange, a sense of his spirit, so newly crushed. He had overstretched, overdone, and yet was convinced it was not his fault. The crash, the ambulance, Ferb… she dreaded the thought of his thoughts. Thunder crashed down, clouds graying the sky and the surroundings, the wet drops, soothing, mingling with her tears and panicked sweat.

Turning a corner to a road that ran next to a river, she spotted him, his flame-like hair doused by the dusk's light and the storm's night cloth. She approached cautiously, and took her seat, not looking at him at first.

_Slow down, you crazy child._

_You're so ambitious for a, juvenile._

"I… did too much…" he admitted, leaning on her shoulder. "The last day of summer… so much yet undone.

_But then if you're so smart, tell me, then why are you still so afraid?_

"He's fine as far as I know, Phineas," Isabella said, resting her own head against his, her cheek shivering with the coldness of his shaking skin. She laid her arm across his shoulders, the other linking on the other side and pulled him close.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You'd better cool it off before you burn it out._

"I never meant for it to end this way, everyday had to be the best."

"That doesn't mean you can't rest," Isabella said, "Sometimes the best day can be sitting with the people you l… care… a lot… about…" she saved herself, looking down.

_You've got so much to do,_

_Only so many hours in a day…_

"But we had done that… a do nothing day," Phineas said, voice cracking a bit and snuggling closer to the equally sad teen.

"Phineas, you've done so much, is it that much of a crime to repeat yourself, to take a break," Isabella asked, looking him in his eyes. The eyes once so filled with that childhood innocence.

_But you know that when the truth is told,_

_That you can get what you want or you can get old,_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through,_

_When will you realize,_

_Vienna waits for you…?_

"What's that tune you're humming," Phineas asked suddenly, eyes sparking, like a match in the dark.

"A song… for whenever you needed it," Isabella whispered mysteriously, still staring into his eyes.

_Slow down, you're doing fine…_

_You can't be everything you want before your time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight_

"_Tonight…_" Isabella sung, in barely a whisper, the rain letting up slightly. Both of the teenagers were soaked through, by now the rain erasing the tears, but not the hurt, not the comfort of the embrace, the need for closeness.

"_Too bad, but it's the life you lead…_" Phineas piped in gently, tracing circles in Isabella's now forlorn palm…

"You honestly now that old song?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Billy Joel, my parents love this stuff…" Phineas said.

"It fits you I think…" Isabella replied, and then sung sweetly, "_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need. Though you can see when you're wrong, you can't always see when you're right._"

"_You're riiiight…"_ Phineas tuned along, his eyes lighting ever so slightly as he watched Isabella singing, the newly emerged moon reflecting off the water on her face, her shimmering hair. He shook himself slightly, she was a friend.

"_You've got your passion; you've got your pride. But don't you know that only fools are satisfied? Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true. When will you realize?"_

The two voices joined into the warm, wet night of summer's final day, "_Vienna waits for you…"_ Isabella smiled sweetly down at Phineas, "Come on, we need to sort this out."

"Okay…" he sighed, getting up and assisting Isabella to her feet as well. The two began walking, still embraced, needing each other's touch.

Isabella still whispered the tune under her breath to Phineas, a siren's song for the broken friend she longed was more, "_Slow down, you crazy child, and take the phone of the hook and disappear for a while. It's all right; you can afford to lose a day or two. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"_

Phineas hummed along, thinking over the actions of the day, his overly-ridiculous attempt to squeeze in several inventions and contraptions. Pushing Ferb to the limit, the falling ladder…

"_And you know that when the truth is told, that you can get what you want or you can just get old… You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through… when will you realize? Vienna waits for you…"_

"Phineas?" she asked meekly, testing the water.

"Hm…?" he replied, lost deeply in thought. There was a pause as the two strolled along, wrapped tightly in caring embrace, enough to make him look up into her eyes, a shred of fear, a sparkle of innocent desire. She stared back into his, the shattered soul, no spark of life yet still… yearning for completion.

"_When will you realize…?"_ she whispered, and shifted the final verse easily around in her mind, leaning in gently, "_I'll always wait for you…"_ Their lips met ever so gently, soft and sweet for young and fresh, and then deepened. Pent in emotion, deep love and deep sadness melded, neither wanting it ever to end.

* * *

**There we go, I hope you all enjoyed it, and get a chance to look up the song. For all Phineas does, it seemed a fitting song for any moment he may slip up from over-doing it, at least that is what I thought. Please read, review, and stay tuned to WP&F, your number one source of songfics in the Tri-State area. Sponsored by, "Turkey of the Jungle" braned canned Bananas. Remember,-If you want fruit not fish or fowl, turkey of the jungle makes this chicken howl! *Howls* This turkey is good bananas! Next track sometime hopefully soon shall be "He Didn't Have to Be"-Brad Paisley.**


	11. Author Note

**Attention Fanfic Writer People! This is DasSchnabeltier with slightly sad news! I am a Roman Catholic, and Wednesday begins the Season of Lent, in which I shall be giving up writing, reading, reviewing, and associating with Fanfiction. I am SO Sorry, but this is like my biggest hobby and pleasure, so giving it up will be good for my fasting soul. Wish me the best of luck, and if Any of You find any good stories or write them tell me so, and PM me, I'll have a huge folder to get back to after Lent. Afterwards, I'll read and review most everything, and give new chapters to ALL of my current stories, I swear! May God Bless you all! I'll be starting Monday, fyi.**

**-DasSchnabeltier.**


	12. I'm Baaack!

***Jaws Theme* Guess what FanFiction Community? ICH BIN ZURUECK! (I am back.) Easter is here and my Lent Fast is over, which means I can continue contributing and reading on this wonderful website once again! Chapters for *insert name of story here* and all my other stories should be here by the end of the week! Perhaps a new strory will enter in as well, who knows? :D:D Also, if any of you have written, read, or happened upon an interesting new story, do let me know, as I have been out of touch with FanFiction for a long time... Thanks to all for my hopeful positive welcome back!**

**-DasSchnabeltier**


	13. He Didn't Have to Be

**Hey everyone, and thank you for re-tuning in to WPAF after some of our time off the air. This is your ever loyal DJ-DS laying down another softer song, we got "He Didn't Have To Be" by my favorite and constantly appearing artist, country music star Brad Paisley. I decided to stick with the family theme based upon the last few songs that had been here. So here we go!**

* * *

***=Changed Lyric**

"Honey, it's alright, you're going to be fine. Just breathe, that's it, breath." There was a fervent and nervous air wracking the voice of thirty-year-old Phineas Flynn as he clutched his wife's hand in the hospital. The wheels of the stretcher clacked against the tile flooring as Isabella was wheeled into delivery ward. Phineas gave her hand a final quick kiss as she was taken from him, letting the doors click shut an inch from his nose.

Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Vivian, and Emily rushed up behind him, not one of them quite sure how to act towards Phineas as he stood silently with a blank stare at the doors before him. Ferb finally heaved a mighty sigh, walked up silently, and put his hand on Phineas' shoulder to begin leading him to sit down. The rest of the family offered their own versions of moral support, but each eventually faded away into the background as stepbrother and stepbrother sat side by side. Phineas' face was an odd pale puce, and he was sweating just as bad. Ferb remained ever calm, searching for a possible way to keep the mood, yet lighten it,

"Huh," he finally said after a short while, and Phineas looked up. Ferb was staring into space, nowhere in particular, with his constantly calculating stare.

"it's funny," he continued, "How long it's been since you and I've known each other. Yet here we stand on one of your most important days, and I don't know what to say to you."

"I'm surprised you've said that much as it is," Phineas said. The two stepbrothers deposed into a small fit of semi-nervous laughter. "We're also an interesting family, each was part of a different family before, and yet we've managed well."

"How do you figure?" Ferb said, cocking an eyebrow skyward as he turned to face his stepbrother.

"Well," Phineas said… and then resigned himself into a steady and slow song,

"_When a single mom goes out on a date with,_

_Somebody new,_

_It always winds up feeling more like a job interview,_

_My mama used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone,_

_Who wouldn't,_

_Find out about me, and then turn around and run…_

_I met the man I call my dad when I was five-years old,_

_He took my mom out to a movie, and for once, I got to go…_

_A few months later I remember lying there in bed,_

_I overheard him pop the question, and I'd pray that she'd say 'yes,'_

_And then,_

_All of the sudden, all, it seemed so strange to me_

_How went from 'something's missing' to a family…_

_Looking back, all I can say about all the things he did for me…_

_Is I hope I'm at least, half the dad,_

_That he didn't have to be._

Phineas stood up and walked over to the nursery window as the nurse signaled to the family. Ferb rushed up with him, followed by the rest of the assembled crowd. A small, triangle headed boy with an already full head of raven-black hair was brought before the crowd, which erupted into pure jubilation. Ferb snatched up his brother into an overly-tight hug, Linda and Vivian began to sob profusely. After breaking the hug, Phineas turned to face Lawrence, who gave him an approving nod and a warm smile before taking his stepson into a lighter hug. The crowd convened upon the window to look upon Phineas and Isabella's newborn son, and Phineas leaned in to continue his tale to Ferb,

_I met the girl I called my wife about *twenty-four years ago,_

_We had the perfect marriage, but we wanted something more,_

_Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends,_

_Crowded 'round the nursery window, as they bring the baby in,_

_And now,_

_All of the sudden, all, it seems to strange to me,_

_How we've gone, from 'something's missing' to a family,_

_Looking through the glass I think about the man who's standing next to me…_

_And I hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didn't have to be…_

_Looking back, all I can say about all the things he did for me…._

_Is I hope I'm at least, half the dad, that he didn't have to be,_

_Yeah I hope I'm at least half the dad, that he didn't have to be,_

_Because he didn't have to be…_

_You know he didn't have to be…_

* * *

**God I adore that song, it hits me on a personal note on account of me being all adopted and such, and my own dad didn't necessarily have to be my dad. But he is, and I love him so much! I nearly cried writing this. So, there we have another story from your host here on WP&F, so please, read, review, and stay tuned to WP&F, your number one source of Songfics in the Tri-State Area! Also, I have made landfall in the **_**Adventure Time with Finn and Jake**_** fandom, so if any of you enjoy that show, be sure to head over and check out my newest story, "Video Game Adventure!" It's only got one chapter now, but it will get better! This is DasSchnabeltier out, PEACE!**


	14. Silent Night

**I know this is lazy, and stupid, and probably not a good way to announce the fact that I AM RETURNING. After my long absence from this wonderful world I miss incredibly, DasSchnabeltier will continue writing. Since it is that most epic time of year, here is your favorite radio-station, WP&F, your number ONE…! Here is the Johnny Cash version of the beloved Christmas song, Silent Night… but for practically purposes, just Silent Night.**

* * *

Phineas and Isabella clutched each other's mitten-clad hands as they scurried across town. The Church bells for midnight mass rung out across town as sleet-filled snow slapped brutally against their bare faces. The strings of multi-colored Christmas lights were all that guided the two star-crossed, twenty-five year old churchgoers as they dashed through the piling snow of late December. It had long been the tradition in the Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro household to celebrate both holidays to honor their different religions, and tonight was December 24th, Christmas Eve, and they were almost late. Hopefully drawing as little attention as possible, they slipped into the church, grabbed their two lit candles, and made to a quiet back pew just as the organ flared for the opening song. Phineas smiled, and tried to glance a look at the organist, his dear brother Ferb has always been a musical genius, but the way he played the tune for _O Come, O Come, Emmanuel_ tonight was simply spectacular. Turning back to his beloved, Phineas flipped open his missal to the song, and began to guide Isabella along, their voices perfectly in tune with the playing of the pipe-organ.

_O come, O come, Emma-a-anuel…_

_And ransom captive I-I-Israel…_

_That mourns in lonely e-exile here…_

_Until the Song of Go-o-od appears…_

_Rejoooice! Rejoooice! Emma-a-anuel…_

_Shall come to thee, O I-I-Israel…_

As the pastor, Father Mike, called the Mass to order, Phineas and Isabella crossed themselves and replied to the opening prayer, before blowing out their candles as sat for the readings. Then a man in a white dressed-up lab coat got up and read in a very nasally accent the first reading, followed by Mr. Fletcher for the second. Father Mike then read out the full Christmas story with immense emotion, followed by a sweet homily about the true power and meaning of Christmas. The Sacrament of the Eucharist was done beautifully, Isabella walked up to get blessed as Phineas received the Body and Blood. Ferb also came down from his organ to receive, and joined Phineas and Isabella at their seats. Ending prayer and blessing was soon finished, and some select members of the Church Choir, Emily Fletcher noted among them, rose with the rest of the churchgoers in one voice as they sung the ending song with enough spiritual force to have Phineas and Isabella tear-up slightly.

_Silent night…_

_Holy night…_

_All is calm, all is bright…_

'_Round yon Virgin, mother and child…_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild…_

_Sleep in heavenly pe-eeeace…_

_Slee-ep in heavenly peace…_

_Silent night…_

_Holy night…_

_Sheapards quake, at the sight…_

_Glories stream from Heaven afar…_

_Heavenly hosts sing, 'Alleluia,'…_

_Christ, the Savior, is bo-ooorn…_

_Chri-ist the Savior is born…_

_Silent night…_

_Holy night…_

_Son of God, love's pure light…_

_Radient beams from Thy Holy Face…_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace…_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy Bir-irrrth…_

_Je-esus, Lord at Thy Birth…_

* * *

**Just a simple message from DasSchnabeltier, I enjoyed this more as a message than as a story, because we need to know, remember, or at least respect the real reason behind Christmas, the birth of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. Keep the Christ in Christmas this season, if not in the purely Catholic and Christian sense, then in your own special way to perhaps someone you care about. There will be much more writing on the horizon, and new starts are always rusty, please welcome me back, I will get to all the stories piled in my inbox in due time. XD DasSchnabeltier OUT-PEACE ON EARTH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
